Mahou no Konoha
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: A five year old naruto is found by a group of magical females who want to raise him.Yaoi, rating may change. SasuNaru story idea was not mine, it was Kafaru's. I got permission to use it. Changed rating cause some assholes kept flaming me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I know no one reads these so... what ever... the cake and tacos are planning a mass takeover of the world, if you read this and tell me in your reveiw what the cake and tacos are planning then I might put you in the story or give you a cookie...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A five year old Naruto sat in an alleyway, crying. Why was he crying? Well that's simple, the villagers had hurt him. AGAIN. This time though, it wasn't physical torture that they had put him through. Nope. Instead they got all of his preacious items, like the picture of the Sandaime Hokage and himself eating ramen with one of the A.N.B.U. who had looked after Naruto for as long as he could remember, and burnt it all while he struggled to get free of the people holding him so he could save those precious items. He watched as they bruned and wished someone would help him.  
The reason that Tori, the A.N.B.U. in the picture, could not help our poor blonde, was the fact that today was October 10th. The anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack on the village and the day where the crowd control would need every ninja on duty to be in the festival area. This day was also one of the days Naruto dreaded most. His birthday. As far back as he could think, the villagers had always been cruel to the blonde, on this day the most.  
Every October 10th was filled with pain and hurt. There was to be no happiness for Naruto on this day as he watched the fire of a Katon jutsu, which had been what was used to burn the items, smolder out and die. Nothing was left of the items bar the ashes. Naruto stopped struggling and slummped to the ground. The people who had been holding him laughed and released him, allowing him to fall to the ground before kicking dirt in his face and walking away, chattering about how "the demon brat had got what it deserved."  
Naruto sat up and leaned back against a near-by wall. He pulled his knee's up to his chest, and began sobbing quietly knowing that if he openly cried, the villagers would return and beat him. "Why?" he cried into his arm's, "Why do they hate me so much? Why do I have to go through this? How much longer will I have to live like this untill I finally die? Why can't I just die?!" Unknown to many, Naruto had tried more than once to kill himself in a desperate act of wanting to just die and be done with life. However, the Shinigami and Kami had other ideas apparently, and didn't let him die. He always seemed to live, no matter how much blood he lost, how great the height he jumpped from, no matter how deeply he stabbed himself. He just couldn't seem to die.  
One time, the villagers had seen him try to kill himself and had egged him on. They had given him poisons to see if they would kill him, which he gladly drank, even saying thank you to them. They had offered him weapons to stab himself with, and even showed him places to jump from! At his insistance, they had tried many sure kill jutsu and yet he still did not die. Eventually, they began to think he was making fun of them, getting their hopes up and then dashing them. They then went back to their old methods or torture.

Shoes on pavement were heard and Naruto ceased his sobbing to curl into an even smaller ball. Voices began to flit through the sounds of festivities. "I'm telling you! I heard someone or somthing crying! Zakuro scried it! She could hear him or her, but couldn't see them. It was in this direction." a voice chirrped out aggitatedly.  
"Very well we'll keep searching, however Hana, will you chant a light spell for us? It's very dark." a second voice sighed.

Footsteps were heard closing in on the poor blonde. He chocked back a sob so they could not hear him. A flash of light blinded him.  
"OH! See, I told you there was someone crying! Told you! There he is!" the first voice chirrped happily.

"Ok, ok, we belive you Yuuki, so stop shouting. I think you scared him, he's shaking." the second voice chidded, then the owner of the voice turned to him, "Hello, I'm sorry if Yuuki scared you. My name is Nanali (not from Code Geass), what is your name and where are your parents?"

Naruto continued shaking and did not respond. This seemed to aggravate one of the people standing there.

Oi! Teme, we asked you somthing! What's your name and where are your parents brat?!" a voice shouted. Naruto sunk down some more and a whimper escaped him. He began remembering all of the names the villagers had called him,

Flashback:  
"Demon! Go die!"  
"Look, it's the Kyuubi, we should kill it."  
"Bakemono! It'd be better for us all if you just dissapered!"  
"Go away loser!!"  
"Get away from my children you monster!"  
End Flashback

Naruto let out another whimper as the voice shouted again.

"Gaki! Answer me! What's your name and where are your parents you stupid kid?!" the voice shouted.

Naruto began crying, and he flinched as a hand came near him. He knew it, they were like all the others, they were going to hurt him. The hand touched his forehead and he whimpered again, before feeling a warm light raidiate from the hand and he slipped into blissful sleep.

A person picked him up while he slept. "This boy is way too light, he is emaciated, underweight and dehydrated. We should see the leader of this village and confront them about this," a new voice said. There was a chorus of agreements and then six figures could be seen holding a boy and speeding towards the Hokage tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
AN: This is what I hope to be, the start of a good story, the idea belonged to Kafaru origionaly and then I got permisson to use it. Chapter 2 is coming up. If you have a prefrence as to who you think Naruto should be paired up with then review with your choice and give a reason. Laters!  
-Siren


	2. Chapter 2

The six people jumped onto a roof top outside of the Hokage's office, the little boy they had found neatly tucked between the arms of Miko and Tabitha. Their leader, and surogate mother, Nanali, tapped on the window to gain the busy FireShadow's attention.

The supposedly vigal Hokage jumped and turned while hiding a little orange book behind his back. Although the other girls, being younger and more innocent, didn't recognize the book, Nanali did. Her eyes narrowed at the pervert.

"Excuse me, Hokage-SAMA." she said with a cold, evil voice, straining the -sama on his name. "If we were interupting somthing. We merely came to inform you that we will be taking in a youth of your village and bringing him with us. This is the boy." she said as Miko lifted the boy forward.

The Hokage's eyes widened and he began to shake his head violently. "I'm sorry you cannot adopt that boy. There are however many other children at the orp-"

"I don't belive you hear me correctly Hokage-san. We did NOT say we would like to adopt him. We said that we merely came to inform you that we were taking him. You have no say in the matter." she replied.

The Hokage sighed heavily. There was no way that even he, 'The Professor' could face down these six women who had easily snuck up on him, without the aid of A.N.B.U. who were currently supposed to be at the village square. "I will allow this on one condition. When he turns twelve he must be returned to the village to become a shinobi."

"You talk as if he is an item to be rented out. He is a human. He will return. He will not be returned, and we will accompany him. Agreed?" said Miko.

"Agreed." the Hokage sighed, this was going to be hell to explain to the council.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later, the women and the young boy were far away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the boy was just begining to wake up.

He groaned as he sat up and looked around unsteadaly. "Whe-where a-am I?" he stuttered.

"Hello little one. My name is Nanali Kurosaki." Nanali turned to th other women, "How about we all intorduce ourselves, Ok?" Nanali had long black hair and pale ice-blue eyes, she seemed to be the leader and an air of command around her.

"Hai! My name is Yuuki Kurosaki! I'm the youngest! Yay me!" chirpped a happy looking girl with short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was the shortest girl.

"Hana Kurosaki." said a medium height girl with dark red hair and freckles covering her face. Her forest green eyes peaked out shyly.

"Miko Kurosaki, Nice to meet you." said a girl who was a little on the short side, with blue-black hair and mismatched eyes, one green, one red.

"Tabitha Kurosaki, hajimemeshite." muttered a blue haired girl who carried a staff, which she seemed to be leaning on.

"You don't deserve my name yet kid. I'll tell you when you are." said the unidentified girl. She had dark red hair and matching red eyes.

"Little one," Nanali began, "We don't care what your name was, all we care about is who you are now. Now is a brand new start, so what do you want to be named?"

"I-i-if I cou-could, I-I wa-ant t-to b-b-be cal-call-called Sh-shiro. Shi-iro Ku-u-ro-s-s-saki."

"Alright, from now on then, you'll be called Shiro Kurosaki. Welcome to the family Shiro." said Nanali with a smile.

And so, Shiro Kurosaki's life with his new family began...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Ok, chapter 2 is done!!! Next chapter I will start adding in the Magic.

LAST TIME I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER SO HERE IT IS: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! I WISH I DID, AND I EVEN TRIED TO BUY IT OFF OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO BUT HE SAID NO!!!! Oh well, I tried... Laters!

-Siren


	3. Chapter 3

Naru-, er Shiro, sat quietly, the women around him were huddled in a group, disscussing somthing that he could not hear.

"I think we should tell him! Hana, you agree with me right? He's already seen a light spell, so why not show him and teach him our magic?" arrgued Yuuki.

"Because Yuuki, he's a boy. A BOY! We agreed not to care for men when we came together as a group. Just because we adopted him doesn't mean we need to teach him magic!" argued Zakuro. Zakuro had been abused one too many times by men, and so she had developed a natural hate of men.

"Who said we had to tell him that he's a boy?" Nanali interjected, "With how he was treated, I doubt he was taught the difference between the two, so why not raise him as a girl?"

Zakuro opened her mouth to interject, but then shut it. That was a good point. Who said Shiro had to be raised as a boy? It'd be like having a new little sister...

"I like that idea," said Zakuro and Yuuki in unison.

"It's settled then. Shiro will be raised as a girl and maybe one day, SHE will get a cute husband." Nanali concluded.

"Umm... What about his little buddy downstairs?" (AN: not kyuubi. his OTHER, little buddy. I'll give you a hint, his buddy has a head, and is very connected to him.) asked Tabitha.

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but I guess we could tell him that it will go away once he is old enough. We don't have them afterall. Sound good?" Nanali asked.

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded.

"Shiro-chan, will you come here for a minute? We have somthing to tell you." said Miko, speaking for the first time today.

Shiro came over and ket his head down, not daring to look up. It was obvious to the women that he was expecting to get hurt or punished for whatever he did.

"Yes miss?" he said quietly, submissively.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, we won't hurt you." said Zakuro, "Oh, and my name is Zakuro, you can call me nee-san, Ok?"

"Hai. Um... can I say somthing?" Shiro asked.

"Sure Shiro-chan, what is it?" Miko asked, a soft smile on her face.

"People who have said they wouldn't hurt me, usually end up hurting me, and why would you take me in? I'm a monster..." Shiro said with his head bowed lower.

Nanali stood up, and wrapped her arms around Shiro, who stiffened and waited for the impact of a fist or a foot.  
"You will never be a monster Shiro Kurosaki. Never. We love you and want you to learn about love too. So that is why we took you in my sweet child. Call me Okaa-san from now on Ok? You can call all of these women around you Onee-san too. We love you Shiro-chan." Nanali chided softly.

"We also want to teach you our craft Shiro. We are white mages. Practioners of magic for the safety and health of humans and spirits alike. Would you like to learn our craft?" asked Miko.

Shiro looked up. "You'd teach me? Really?" Shiro asked with a hopeful tone.

It broke Yuuki's heart to see someone with so much hurt, but so much hope. So she decided to cheer him up by giving her new little SISTER, her first lesson. "Well! Then the first thing your Yuu-nee-san will teach you is the difference between humans, spirits, and mages! As well as the difference between Females, which we all are, and Males, the evil scum who hurt others!"

"Let's hold the Human, spirit and Mage talk tommorow. However I do belive it would be right to teach him the difference between Females and Males." said Nanali.

"You see, a Male, is an evil creature, which has hurt many creatures, of all races. A Female, is the creature who nurtures and cares, and , are all females. You as well Shiro. You should stay away from Males because they are vile and will hurt you. We warn you that not all Females are kind. You will learn this gradually. Welcome to our Sisterhood. Shiro-chan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Wow... Three chapters in two days! I'm so happy with myself! Well, I'm going to try and update again soon. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Love all of you reviewers. That is what makes me update. Laters!

-Siren.

OMAKE:

Shiro: Onee-sama

Yuuki: Shi-chan, I told you to just call me Yuu-nee.

Shiro: Hai Onee-sama. Umm... You said somthing earlier about what Males and Females and what they do to make little Males and little Females. What were you saying?

Yuuki: *Holy Shit, he's five and wants to learn about sex?* Ummmm.... Go ask Zakuro-nee-san. She'll know.

Shiro: Ok Onee-sama

********************

AN: Next time will be Zakuro's turn to explain sex.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Shiro woke up surrounded by her new family. Through her grogy memory, she remembered her new Okaa-sama saying somthing about how since they lived and learned together, why not sleep together? It felt weird for someone to call her a HER instead of an IT. At least she knew that she was Female.

For Shiro, it seemed, this must have been a dream. There was no way this could be real. For six kind, sweet people to take her in and say they loved her? This had to be a cruel genjutsu that the villagers had set up. They would let her have this taste of happiness and then they will relase her from the genjutsu and crush her happiness. That was always how it worked.

Another person woke up. It was the woman who had hugged her last night. Her new Okaa-sama, Nanali Kurosaki.

"Good morrning Shiro-chan. How long have you been up?" she asked kindly.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Okaa-sama." Shiro replied formaly, even going so far as to bow.

The beautiful woman before Shiro frowned and Shiro wondered what she'd done to make her unhappy.

"Shiro, there's no need to be so formal with me. I'm your mother, and I just want you to grow up into a fine Lady. Ok?"

"Hai, Okaa-sam- er, -san." responded Shiro, who was a bit happier now, and flashed her mother a small smile.

This seemed to please her, because she picked up the young Shiro snd brought her out towards the living room.

"Shiro, I'm going to give you your first lesson on the history and physics of Magic today." Nanali smiled. She liked seeing Shiro smile. (AN: Get ready for a long explination.) "You see, Magic, or the long term, Magisertia exterciamagum, is founded on the belife that if we had the desire and the need, that we could control the elements. This was found to be true so long as we respected and gave thanks to such element. Jutsu that ninja use are a lesser, more crude using of Magic, and takes a toll on their bodies because of their lack of gratitude to the elements upon which they call.

"The elements that are currently known, are Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. The lesser elements, or the combination elements, as they are called, are wood, metal, magma, storm, and ice. In order to give thanks to an element, you must know which god is responsible for said element and give tribute to them. The gods are Vulcanus of Fire, Nymphadora of Water, Mab of the Faeiries of Earth, and Kami of the Wind. When using a combination element, you must pay tribute to all gods involved. For example, Wood is a combination of Earth and Water, there for you would pay tribute to both Nympadora and Mab. The tribute is merly a simple offering and in no way a big deal. Merely a burning of insence and a short prayer and chant will do.

"The same goes for your food. Whenever an animal is slaughtered, you waste none of it and you offer a prayer to the diety of that animal. Such as the God of Foxes and Rice, Inari. Everytime you eat rice, or harm a fox, you offer up a prayer. If you happen to harm any animal, you must care for it as well. Understand?"

Shiro's eyes widened as he took in all of the information. He nodded and looked up hopefully, "Ummm... Okaa-san, will you please tell me more? Please?"

Nanali's smile widened. She was glad that Shiro wanted to learn so badly. It was a nice thing. "Of cou-"

A door opened. "NO FAIR!!! I called dibs on teaching Shiro-chan first! Meanie!" pouted Yuuki.

"A-ano, Yuuki-nee-san, i-if yo-o-ou want, y-you c-can t-t-teach me a-ab-about the a-animal d-d-deities..." Shiro said to placate her older sister.

Yuuki's eyes took on a gleam, "Did you hear that?! He called me 'Yuuki-nee-san'! I'm so proud of our little Shiro-chan!" she shouted as she rushed forward to hug Shiro.

All of the other women, minus Nanali, crowded around Shiro to hear her say their name. Shiro however, looked like a deer caught in the head lights as she said their names one by one. Each girl squealing when her cute, petite voice said their name.

"The next few years are going to be hell for my poor little daughter. I guess I'm just going to have to teach her to be strong, ne?" Nanali thought to herself as she pulled Shiro from the mass of bodies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WHOOO HOOO!!!! Chapter four is done! The next chapter will be a time skip. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see him/her grow up, but I wanna get to the part where he/she goes back to Konoha. I will have some flashbacks to his/her magic training, and he/she will have some kick ass magic moves. I HAVE DECIDED THIS WILL BE A SASUNARU!!!! With Shiro (Naru) as a BOY.

Update soon. Laters!

-Siren

OMAKE 1:

Shiro: Zakuro-nee-san, what did Yuuki-nee-san mean when she talked about how a Male and Female get together to make a baby Male or Female?

Zakuro: Uhhhhhh..... It's called sex, but you should ask Miko, she'll tell you Ok?

Shiro: Nee-san, why don't you tell me? Why are you blushing?

Zakuro: Uhhhhh....... Because Miko knows more than I do, and because it's hot in here?

Shiro: Oh, Ok. Bye bye Nee-san.

Zakuro: Bye. *Whew. Crisis averted.*

Next time is Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven years had passed since Naruto Uzumaki (Boy), had become Shiro Kurosaki (Girl). Seven years had passed since said child had seen a Male, and she had, during that time, grown to hate Males from the stories her older sisters had told her.

It was now seven years since she had last been to the place she once called home. Needless to say, she did not want to come back and had to be tied up and thrown over the shoulder of her Okaa-san in order to be forced back.

"Sorry Shi-chan, but we made a promise to bring you back when you turned twelve so you could become a ninja." said the now more mature Yuuki. (AN: If you liked the hyper Yuuki, don't worry, she'll have some relapses.)

"You really should just give up so I can let go of this damn power binding spell Shiro. We are going to this gods blast village wether you like it or not, so I don't give a damn if you aren't happy about it." said an irrate Zakuro.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt!!!!! I don't wanna go back there! It's not a nice place! I don't wanna be a ninja! I wanna be a Master Magi!" whined Shiro.

Shiro had grown over the years. Because of her poor feeding when she was a child, she grew up thin and lithile. With a petite body and a height of 5'2", she was the shortest of the Kurosaki's. Her height however was made up for by her looks. She had long golden hair that flowed to her lowerback. Her light blue kimono was accented by the silver lining around it that showed her status as an apprentice Mage under Nanali Kurosaki, a well known Master Magi.

Along with the group, a large red vixen troted lazily, her nine tails swinging slowly. This fox was the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi. Although it was widely thought that the Kyuubi was male, the truth was that it was both a she and a he. When the group of girls had discovered that the fox was sealed within Shiro, they had preformed a ritual which un-sealed the fox without killing Shiro. The fox became a Vixen so that she/he could fit in with their group and she watched as her surrogate kit had to be hauled to the place where she had once been hurt.

"Do we really have to go there?" Kyuubi asked in a last ditch attempt to help her kit.

"I hate this just as much as you do Kyuubi. She's my daughter too. But, we made a promise. We have to go back. We were promised that we are welcome as well. Shiro will still continue her Magics studies and become a Magi." responed Nanali. She didn't like going back to Shiro's personal hell, but the fact of the matter was, a promise had been made, and so, they as Magi, had to honor it.

"Besides, we are already here," Miko said.

What she said was true, they had arrived at the gate of the village hidden in the leaves. Two guards that were posted at the gate looked at the struggling Shiro funnily.

"Welcome to Konoha. What is your buissiness here?" asked one of the guards.

"Hello, we are the Kurosaki family. I am our family head, Nanali Kurosaki. We would like to join this village. May we speak with the Hokage?" Nanali asked.

"Ah, yes go on ahead. The Hokage shouldn't be busy right now." the second guard replied.

"Thank you," said all the girls minus Shiro.

Once they were a little into the village, they used Wind Magic to teleport theselves to the Hokage's office.

They caught him doing the same thing they had when they had first met him. Reading a little orange book. All of the girls glared. Even Kyuubi. They all knew what that book was now. The scum of litrature. Porn.

"Hey, old Pervert, put the book down." said Zakuro said scathingly.

The Hokage jumped. Then he noticed seven girls and fox in front of him.

"Ah! Hello there! How may I help you?" he asked, stufffing the book in his desk.

"We are fuffiling our end of the promise to bring the child we adopted seven years ago back to become a ninja." said Nanali icily. "Shiro, will you go explore the village while we sort out our buissiness? I have a tracker on you that is to advanced for you to disspell. I will know if you are too close or too far from me. Got it?"

"Hai Okaa-san." responded Shiro as she teleported away.

"Was.... Was that Naruto?" asked the old Kage.

"HER name is SHIRO. Not Naruto. When we decided to adopt the child, we decided it would, 1. be best to let the child use a new name, and 2. Raise the child as a girl. Therefor, Naruto is Shiro and he belives that he is a she." explained Nanali. "She will become a ninja as agreed, but she will also continue her Magics training. We will enlist as Magi for your villlage and would like to have a large house please. That is about it I suppose. The only other thing I'd like to say is that Shiro will always be a girl."

"O....k..... I suppose that is alright. Today is the Genin exams so we may want to send Na- er- I mean Shiro to the academy now so she isn't late. Here is a note for her." he said and handed Nanali a note.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Don't expect us to go easy on you if we see that book ever again." Nanali thanked him as they teleported away to Shiro's position, which luckly, was in front of the villages Academy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So I have to go to the academy?" asked Shiro after they explained their conversation, minus the boy parts, that they had with the Hokage.

"Yup. Now hurry in there. Your classroom is room 209. Now hurry up and go!" chirrped Yuuki with a smile.

"Wh-wha?!" Shiro yelped as she was forcibly transported to room 209's door.

"Damn nee-sans, I don't want to be a ninja..." Shiro muttered to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Hai?" came a voice as the door was opened. "Oh! How may I help you young lady?" asked a kind looking man with brown hair and a scar across his nose.

Despite her dislike of Males, Shiro decided to give this one the benifit of the doubt so she gave him a small smile and handed him the note she had been given.

The brown haired mans eyes scaned the paper and she watched as his eyes flicked between the paper and herself. "Well, umm... I guess this is a little late in the year to say this, but welcome to our class. Let me introduce you then you can come in Ok?" he said.

"Alright. I have one question though. What should I call you?" she questioned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I forget about that. You can call me Iruka-sensei." said Iruka.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. You can call me Shiro-chan if you'd like..." she responded.

"Ok then Shiro-chan. Let me go introduce you." he walked back into class.

About one minute later, numerous shouts of protest and argument erupted from the class.

The door was opened once again. "Ummmm.... excuse the mess Shiro-chan. It's just you havent had to go through the academy and they have. That makes them a bit testy." apologized Iruka.

"No need to apologize sensei," Shiro said as she walked into the classroom. She was met with icy glares. Those however didn't faze her at all.

"It is very nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Shiro said with an indifferent face.

"Heh, you're probably a weak idiot. I don't know how you got here, but you aren't going to pass the graduation test. Loser." said a girl with pink hair.

"Well, you must not be very confident if you have to resort to bullying the new girl Pinky." shot back Shiro in annoyance. "Anyway, if you have a problem with my presence, please save it for after school."

The class was silent as Shiro made her way to the seat that Iruka-sensei had pointed out. It was located next to a boy with raven hair and obsidain eyes.

The boy turned towards her with an emotionless face, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you're my girlfriend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Wow... uh, I did not expect to do that. I just decided to make him an asshole at first. You'll never guess what happens next... If you can guess right, then I will give you two cookies! I luv you all! Laters!

-Siren

OMAKE:

Shiro: Miko-nee, will you tell me what sex is?

Miko: *Sex? Why did he ask about sex?* Umm... It's a game that mommies and daddies play when they want to have a baby.

Shiro: Can you explain the game? Why can't kids play it?

Miko: Ummmm... those are questions that you should ask Hana. She will know.

Shiro: Why does no one know about the Sex Game?

Miko: Ask Hana.

Shiro: Ok.

Next time Hana.


	6. Chapter 6

The class went silent. No one made a single sound. Then, all hell broke lose.

"WHATTTTTTT!?!?!?!?" every fangirl Sasuke ever had screamed, "Why would you like this whore?! Why Sasuke-kun?! Date Me! No ME! I'm the prettiest!"

Shiro sat impassively as this went on, but she did start chanting under her breath, "Slicne si lendgo, os, Utsh pu tihcbse." and as soon as she was done, a small wind blew through the class and although their mouths were moving, no sounds were coming out of the fangirls mouths.

"Thankyou Kami-sama, I will burn cinnamon inscence when I return home." prayed Shiro. The wind chimed in response.

"Oi, Shiro, turn this way." said Sasuke. She turned from curiosity. She later wished she hadn't.

Sasuke kissed her. When they broke apart, he said, "Blonde, cute, short, quiet and a good kisser. Nice combo. You'll make a perfect Sasuke."

Shiro was completly still. That was her FIRST KISS. Damnit. Sasuke just stole Shiro's first kiss. She flipped out. Fire, and Earth began flying everywhere. Shiro was pissed. She showed it too. She turned to Sasuke and punched him high with an uppercut and then when he came down, he landed on her upraised fist, in btween his legs. She then dropped him to the ground and stepped on his chest.

"I HATE MALES!!!! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL MAKE IT SO THAT YOU CAN'T EVER HAVE KIDS! ASSHOLE!" Shiro screamed at him.

"Hmmmm...." Sasuke said benith the weight of Shiro's foot, "I'll have fun breaking you. You'll be begging for me in no time."

Shiro's eyes flared in anger, she giggled evilly, "Break me? YOU'RE, gonna BREAK ME? Like you can you damn MALE. Orf uyor garoncenr ouy illw eb uibnd dna aggde ofr hte estr fo lsasc."

Suddenly, the earth shook and Sasuke could no longer move. Or speak.

"Thank you Queen Mab. I will burn a Mint incense for you along with the cinnamon for Kami-sama." Shiro prayed again.

The earth shook again and Shiro smiled.

"Well," said Iruka, "That was... interesting. Let's begin the exams now."

In the end, many students had passed and Shiro had gained the title kunoichi of the year. Even though she used no chakra, only Magic, she was able to do everthing the academy students could do. Sasuke unfortunetly got the title rookie of the year.

"You're smart too. This just motivates me even more Shiro. You will be my wife.

"No I won't you Male. Go away now." she responded as she looked for her family.

"Oh really? Shiro, face me so I can appologize." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Shiro turned to face him again. Again, she cursed her own stupidity. Sasuke kissed her again. But this time, her mouth was open to retort and he stuck his toung into her mouth. He even had the gal to suck her toung into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss and Shiro snapped back to reality (An: Whoop! There goes gravity! *Srry, SlimShady moment*) and punched Sasuke in the jaw.

All of Shiro's family walked up to her and the fallen Sasuke. Three of the girls hugged their little sister while the other three yelled at Sasuke for kissing their poor sweet little sister.

"Oh! Poor Shiro, you must be traumatized! That's why Mab sent a Fae. She was worried about Shiro!" cooed Yuuki as she stroked Shiro's hair.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU MALE SCUM!" Yelled Nanali.

The six older women and Shiro decided to leave, but not before the Vixen of their group decided to piss on the confused Uchiha.

It was decidedly a very long day for everyone involved.

Iruka decided it was also the weirdest graduation day he'd ever seen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Yay for 5 chapters! Boo for Saku-bitch having to be put in the story! I want to kill her off, but I can't right now. Sasuke's acting like a dick for a reason, don't worry! The little frenching Sasu and Shiro had is nothing compared to what they'll do later.... anywho! I love reviews and ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT THE SPELLS SAY CAN REQUEST ME TO WRITE A STORY FOR THEM!!! At the end of the story, I will make a list of the spells and their meanings. Laters!

-Siren

OMAKE:

Shiro: Hana-nee, what's the sex game?

Hana:...

Shiro: Well? What is it?

Hana: I don't know. Try asking your mother Ok?

Shiro: Alright. See you later nee-san.

Hana: Bye Shiro. *Damn that was a close one.*

Next time, Nanali


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro and her sisters sat eating dinner in their new apartment.

"So Shi-chan, besides the Male SCUM kissing you, was to day a good day?" asked Miko.

"Yeah, today was good. I actually met a Male who isn't as bad as the others. His name is Iruka. He's my teacher and he seems to be very caring. He welcomed me warmly." Shiro replied with a smile. She was always happy to report a good day to her sisters.

"Really? I saw a very nice looking woman with brown hair and a scar across her nose. I wish she had been your examiner... She seemed as kind as this Iruka that you're describing." said Yuuki happily.

"A scar across her nose? That was no her Yuu-nee, that was Iruka-sensei." Shiro told her.

"That was a Male? He looked very feminen. Too bad." Yuuki sighed.

Nanali sighed, "Enough of this sad stuff. Let's continue with dinner and then we will pray to the Elements, and give our thanks and gratitude."

When Nanali spoke everyone quieted. They listened to their mother, regardless of the order. The girls finished their food, cleaned the dishes and sat down on their spots in the ritual circle. Twelve incense were lit that night to celebrate the Elements help in getting them to their new house.

A bright flash was emitted from the center of the circle and four spirits faded into veiw.

"Good evening Queen Mab, Lord Kami, Lady Nympadora, Lord Vulcanus. We come together to give our gratitude to you this summers evening. Would you accept our thanks and incense?" asked Nanali, as the head of the family.

"Of course Nanali, child of Earth," said Queen Mab.

It was ritual that each child belonged to a certain element. They would then be called the child of said element. It was also ritual that each in the circle were greeted by their elemental 'parent'.

"I accept your grattitude, Hana, child of Fire, Zakuro, child of Fire, and Miko, child of Fire." said Vulcanus.

"I accept your grattitude, Tabitha, child of Water, and Yuuki, child of Water," chimed Nympadora.

"I accept your grattitude, Shiro, child of Wind," said Kami.

Kami looked at Shiro and saw her saddened soul. The god loved his child of wind and it made him sad to think back on the first time he had talked with the child. Shiro had seemed so broken, so lonely and lost. He had wanted to send his strongest winds to blow the whole of Konoha down, but the child had refused to let him. Begging him to leave the village alone saying how it wasn't their fault.

Every one of the Gods who had been present saw how pure a soul Kami had recived and felt envy. Shiro truly had a heart of gold.

As the grattitude was accepted, the Gods each dissapered back into their own realm. When they were gone, the girls prayed one more time and then left to their own beds. The next day was sure to bring many supprises. Too bad none of the girls liked supprises.

*************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Shiro sat up in her bed, tired and groggy. She looked at the time on the clock. It read 9:25 a.m. (An: lol. That's the time that I woke up at this morrning...) She stared at the clock thinking, isn't there somthing Im forgetting? She thought for about ten more seconds before it hit her.

The team assignments we're at 9:30! She'd be late if she didn't hurry.

"Where is it? Where's my blue yakuta?!" Shiro shouted.

"It's in the wash!" Nanali shouted, "Wear your black and red outfit!"

"AH! I had forgoten about that!" Shiro shouted.

She quickly found it and slipped it on. The outfit had Black slacks, with standard sandles, a off-white shirt with the silver triming that showed her as an apprentice Magi. She had a red shrug on top of the off-white shirt and three silver bracelets on each hand. Around her neck, she placed her Konoha headband.

"Im off!" she shouted to her family.

"Have a safe trip!" they called back to her.

*****************************************************************************************************

When Shiro got to the academy, she went straight up to the classroom and opened the door. She was then punched backwards into a wall by a punch.

"Damnit Ino, stay still!" shrilled Sakura.

"Back off Forehead!" shouted Ino in reply. (An:Although I absoulutely HATE Saku-bitch, I kinda like Shippuden Ino, so she'll get better after some time.)

Shiro stood up and a dark aura seemed to be surrounding her. She walked up to both Sakura and Ino, who didn't notice her because they were too involved in their fight.

She grabbed both of them by the hair and slammed their heads together.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" Shiro shouted.

Everyone was subbdued as they watched the new girl pound the two loudest girls heads together.

"Ha! You're not so bad afterall! I kinda like you!" shouted Kiba as he slapped Shiro on the back.

She in return, flipped the dog loving boy over her shoulder.

"Never touch me again Male." she said with a disgusted sneer.

Sasuke smirked and put his hand on her shoulder, "Nobody but me huh?" he said arrogantly.

Shiro merely turned, smiled sweetly and bent his pinky backwards while kneeing him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain and she smirked happily.

She felt someone tap her shoulder gently. It was the dog-boy, Kiba.

"I thought I just told you not to touch me." she said coldly.

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I always greet new friends like that and didn't know you'd take offence. I won't do it again, but I would like to be friends." he stuck out his hand, " My name's Kiba Inuzuka. Hajimemeshite."

Shiro took the hand only because it was a symbol of truce. "Shiro Kurosaki. Pleasure to make your aquaintance." she replied.

"Want to sit by me and Hinata?" he asked, "It's better than sitting with -ass Perv."

Shiro smiled a small smile. "Sure. That'd be great."

****************************************************************************************************

About ten minutes later, Iruka opened the door looking a little more than ruffled. If you looked closely, you could see the small white stain on his pants. (An: ooooohhhhh... who could have made that? A special scarecrow perhaps?)

"Ahem, sorry Im late. Let's begin the assignments Ok?" he said with a thick voice.

"Team 1........ Team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka, Team 9 is still in rotation, Team 10 Chouji Ackimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame, Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Shiro Kurosaki. Your sensei will be here after lunch so take this time to get to know your teammates. Dissmissed." said Iruka.

Shiro looked at both of her teammates. One was smirking and staring at her. She glared at him. "What a bastard!" she thought. The other teammate however, was...sleeping. Her teammate was asleep.

Shiro wondered if the sleeping teammate even knew that he had been assigned to a team. She studied him for a few moments before she noticed his breathing was not as regular as it would if he was actually sleeping. He also looked tense in his 'sleep' where as a sleeping person would be extremly relaxed. Clever, but he had to work on it.

"Nara-san, you're not breathing regularly." she said, pointing out one of his flaws.

His head came up slowly and he looked at her. Evaluating her. "Troublesome woman," he sighed. "I'll work on that." (An: HAHAHAHAHA! I never even thought about his troublesome women attitude until I wrote it! I love Shika!)

Shiro was about to respond when a red blur came in through the window.

"You forgot this at home Kit." said Kyuubi, a bento box tied around her neck.

"Ah, thank you Kyuu. Please tell Okaa-chan Im sorry for forgeting it Ok?" Shiro asked while smiling brightly at Kyuubi.

"What am I? A messenger fox? I'll do it, but I expect a good brushing tonight." Kyuubi replied.

"Got it." Shiro said happily.

"Later Kit." Kyuubi said as she vanished in a tunnel of Fire.

The whole class looked at Shiro in awe while thinking, What the Hell was THAT?!

And so ended the team assignments.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Yeah, sorry about the lack of updates... -.-"

I had some blockage for a while but I got my inspiration back! I've been trying to work on My Princess, which is my other story, but just when I had a really good chapter almost finished, my comp. decied to crash shut down. I lost it all!!! *Sobs* Anyway, next time you'll find out who the Jounin sensei is...

OMAKE:

Shiro: Okaa-san!

Nanali: (Hides in a closet) *Damn. Hana told me Shiro'd ask me next*

Shiro: Okaa-san? Where are you? I have to ask you somthing!

Nanali: *Please don't look in here! I don't want to tell you about sex yet!*

Shiro: Damn. I guess I'll have to find her later.

Nanali: *HER LANGUAGE! Damnit! I can't scold her cause that would give me away!*

Siren: Hypocrite.

Next time: Someone you wouldn't expect.


	8. Chapter 8

All of the Jounin sensei came to pick up their new students from the classroom. Minus of course, the sensei of our beloved Team Seven. All of which, seemed quite unhappy with their sensei's tardiness.

"Where is he or she?" asked Shiro in an angry tone. It had been a whole three hours since all of the other teams had been picked up and now only their team was left. Even Iruka-sensei had left for home!

"For the hundreth time, troublesome woman, I DON'T KNOW," said an exsasperated Shikamaru. He had been subjected to many tortures before, his dad's shogi skills, his mom's nagging, his sisters cooking, but never in his life had he met a girl who could so infuriate him like this one did without even trying! The blonde girl was very confusing.

"Who asked you Nara-san?" she spat back, not even bothering to look at him.

"You apparently. Unless you were talking to Sasuke." Shikamaru lazily shot at her, causing her to fall silent. "Mendokuse."

About thirty minutes later, Shiro's paticence began wearing thin again. She glared at the door, as if it would magically turn into their absentee-sensei. Then, as if a light popped up above her head, she got an idea. An evil idea.

Shiro quickly pointed her finger at the door and muttered an incantation, "Hewn het rodo penos, tle het rtifs orpens ot peno ti, eb dercnhed ni Anri."

She looked happily at the door and her two teammates looked at it warily, thinking how they did not want to go near the door now.

The door opened and to the delight of Shiro shock of all others in the room, a heavy rain of water poured down upon the poor sap who had opened the door.

The person who had opened the door had silver-white hair that defied gravity, a green flak- jounin jacket and a face mask covering half of his face, while his hitai-ate covered his left eye.

"Haha, very funny," he dead panned. "My first impression of you is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

************************************************************************************************************

Thirty minutes later, the whole of team seven was on the rooftop.

"Let's introduce ourselves, ne?" asked the lazy jounin. All three of the genin glared at him. "Ok then, I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, hmmm.... I dislike, a couple things, my hobbys, not for you to know, dreams for the future, hmmmm...."

"So in other words, your name is Hatake Kakashi, you like perverted things, you dislike us, your hobby is messing with our heads, and reading your perverted book, and you haven't thought about your future." said Shiro.

"Well, well, aren't you smart. How about you go next." said Kakashi.

"Fine, my name is Kurosaki Shiro, I like my sisters, my mom and Kyuu-chan. I dislike all Males. My hobbies are reading and sparing. My dream for the future is to become a Master Magi." Shiro said proudly.

"Hmmmm... you don't like Males? That may be a problem considering all of your teammates are Male." Kakashi said lazily. "Maa, anyways, you go next Mr. Sleepy." he pointed at Shikamaru to go next.

"Mendokuse. The name's Nara Shikamaru, I like cloud watching, dislike troublesome things, hobby, cloud watching and Shogi, dreams for the future, none." Shikamaru said lazily, and then went back to sleep.

"Ok. Now our last member, introduce yourself," Kakashi told him.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are a certain girl and tomatoes, my dislikes are fangirls, my hobby is training, my dream for the future is to re-build my clan, and kill a missing nin." Sasuke said.

'So I have a Man Hater, a lazy genius, and an obsessive avenger. What a great team...' Kakashi thought sarcasticly.

"Well, that's all for today. Meet me at training ground seven tommorow. We're going to have a survival test to see if you are ready to be a shinobi or kunoichi. Out of your whole class, only nine of you will actually pass. Oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." Kakashi told the genin and then he poofed away.

The genin looked at eachother. They said nothing as they went their seperate ways home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Ugh, I feel awful. I was at a carnival yesterday and I was on a couple rides, then I didn't feel good so I sat down in the shade. A woman called the First Aid people and they came over and brought me to their 'Base' where I was treated for dehydration. Oh and before that, when we were about to go to the base, I threw up. My throat is sore, I feel like crap and I keep waking up every two hours! I'm going to sleep so laters.

-Siren

OMAKE:

Shiro: Hey, Uchiha-san, what's the sex game?

Sasuke: You don't know?

Shiro: Nope.

Sasuke: (smirk) here, let me show you...

Siren: NO! Bad Sasuke! No sex yet. Bad, bad! Stop or I will change this to ShikaNaru!

Sasuke/Shika: NO! (Runs away)

Siren: (Cuddles Naru) No sex yet.

Shiro: Who's Naru? Will you tell me about the sex game?

Siren: You don't need to know who Naru is and wait until you're older.

Shiro: Everyone says that.

An: lol, I just noticed, every person in this Omake has a name that starts with 'S'.

Next person is a suprise.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the three genin stood waiting for their lazy sensei. They had been doing so for 4 hours.

"Im considering mudering our sensei. I can get one of my sisters to train us. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Shiro said in an annoyed tone.

"Troublesome. Where would we stash the body? Did you forget this is a NINJA VILLAGE?" Shikamaru chided her.

"Maa, maa, no planning my death now." Kakashi said as he walked into the clearing.

"Maybe if you weren't so late, then we wouldn't." Shiro scolded him.

The silver haired Jounin shrugged his shoulders and reached behind his back. The three genin tensed as he brought out... a book? An orange cover with a man chasing a woman.

Shiro was seeing red. It was Icha Icha paradise. She lunged for the book.

"Hand over that evil book Pervert!" she screamed.

"Shimatta!" Kakashi shouted as he dogged the young girl.

"Ivge em hte okbo!" Shiro shouted in a spell. The book flew towards her and Kakashi gasped in shock.

"NO! My precious book! Give it back damnit!" Kakashi screamed in panic.

"Never!!! Nara-san! How do I burn it?! I don't have enough magic!" Shiro shouted.

"Give it to Sasuke. He'll burn it." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Uchiha-san, if you burn this for me, I'll call you Sasuke-kun." Shiro bribed him.

"Really? Will you kiss me too?" he asked hopefuly. Not that you could hear the hope.

"Don't push your luck." She growled.

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and lungged at Shiro who hadn't expected that he would so she tossed it towards Sasuke who shouted out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and burned the porn book till it was ash.

"Ha! Take that pervert! No more porn!" Shiro shouted and in her victory hype, she hugged Sasuke and kissed him hard on the mouth.

When they broke the kiss, Shiro and Sasuke looked dazedly into eachothers eyes, Shiro's arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Shiro and Sasuke leaned in for another kiss unknowingly closing their eyes.

Shikamaru coughed to get their attention, "Ahem, get a room please. Troublesome couple."

At the couple comment, Shiro seemed to snap back to reality (An: Srry if I said this before, 'Whoop there goes gravity' slimshady moment! XD) and pushed Sasuke away blushing hevaliy.

"Uh... Im going home now!" Shiro shouted embaressedly.

Sasuke came back to himself as Shiro ran away and after a second, gave chase.

"Well, since my teamates are gone, I might as well leave too. Later sensei." said Shikamaru who lazily walked away leaving his mourning sensei behind.

"NOOOO!!! MY POOR BOOK! I will give you a proper burial brave comrad. You shall be missed." sobbed Kakashi who then burried the ashes of his dearest friend, his porn.

A thought passed through his head as he walked away, his head hung low. 'I didn't test them. I guess I'll just pass them then.'

Kakashi walked away sobbing.

******************************************************************************************************

Sasuke quickly caught up to Shiro and grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

"Shiro! Oi, dobe!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"T-teme! Don't call me a dobe!" she shouted with a stutter.

"Dobe, did you like that kiss?" he asked, ignoring her in favor of asking his question.

"L-like it? No! It was spur of the moment damnit!" she yelled.

"Then how come you leaned in for more?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I-I-I, Tge em uot fo erhe dna mohe itwhotu Usakes." she chanted in panic. She vanished in a gust of wind.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed. He'd get his answer eventually.

*******************************************************************************************************

Shiro appeared in her house. In the middle of her sisters eating lunch.

"Shi-chan, we didn't expect you home. What's wrong?" asked Yuuki concernedly.

Miko studied her face, taking in the flushed face, slightly bruised lips and nervous panting, she came to a conclusion. "You had your first kiss didn't you..."

At her revalation, all of the Kurosaki family stood.

"What?! Who?! Where?! Why?!" rapid fire questions were being shot at her before Nanali picked up a glass and slamed it at a wall, silencing every one.

"Now then. Shiro, who kissed you." Nanali questioned her adoptive daughter.

"I kissed him, and it was Sasuke Uchiha." she responed.

"Why?"

"It was spur of the moment. He helped me burn Kakashi's Icha Icha book."

"Did you like it?"

"Kind of. His lips we're really nice. Not soft, but not chapped."

"Well, then I see no problem. You just have a crush. It will fade." Nanali concluded.

"Whew, getting me worried like that. What if he had tooken advantage of you!?" Yuuki cried in relife.

It was then that Shiro opted not to tell them about him coming after her.

"Well, I'll go take a nap now." she told her sisters and they bid her good dreams.

*********************************************************************************************************

When Shiro got to her room, she looked out the window and touched her lips. He really was a good kisser.

'No! NO NO NO!!! Like kaa-chan said, It's just a crush it will fade. I must crush the crush!' she thought to herself. She drifted off to sleep with that thought.

******************************************************************************************************

Sasuke on the other hand, sat on his bed, looking at the blank wall of his room. He put a hand to his lips.

'She's not a bad kisser. Her lips were really soft. Maybe I really have found the girl to help me re-build my clan. I wonder if she'd agree to go on a date with me? When I think about it, she had a pretty wide waist for a girl. I wonder why.' he shrugged to himself. 'Oh well, might as well take a nap.'

Sasuke too drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**************************************************************************************************************

Shikamaru... he slept while this whole drama went on. Lucky sonofabitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Yay! Two chapters done in one day!!! I love it! I had so much fun with friends today. Im feeling a little better now. (Though no one really cares enough to read this *Sobs in Sasuke's emo corner*)

Anywho, I feel pretty oh so pretty! I just watched Naruto Shippuden 119!!! It may be raw, but it's good. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THIS IS WHY WE DO THIS!!!! WE ARE REVEIW HOGGERS!!!! Laters.

-Siren

No omake today... at least no Sex Game one.

Siren: I feel dumb. I can't make up a way for Shika to get out of talking about sex.

Shika: Then don't put me in it. Troublesome author.

Siren: Don't say that Shika! You have to be in it!

Shika: No I don't you crazy woman.

Siren: I'll take that as a complement.

Sasuke: When can I fuck Shiro?

Siren: Not yet naughty. No no. Shiro doesn't know what sex is yet.

Sasuke: Let me teach her then.

Siren: No (Hits Sasuke with a rolled up newspaper.)

Shika: I was reading that.

Siren: Whoops sorry.

SHIRO: WHAT IS THE SEX GAME DAMNIT!

Nanali: SHIRO! LANGUAGE!

Shiro: Sorry kaa-san.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Team Seven met once more. It was, awkward, to say the least. Shiro kept her head down and stayed far from Sasuke while Sasuke stared at her. Shikamaru of course, seemed unaffected as he slept on a tree.

When Kakashi came, he had expected to be yelled at for being late. No such berating came though. Instead, he found a silent team. He walked up to Shikamaru and shook him awake.

"Yosh, Team Seven, although I do hate you, a lot, we have now become a team. As such, we will take missions, train, and get along with eachother. In order to do this, I have come up with a plan. You all will be living together for the next two years! Banzi!" Kakashi announced, making all three genins heads shoot up in shock.

"Nani!? Living together?! With these two MALES?! No!" Shiro shouted loudly.

Although Sasuke looked shocked on the inside, he was mentally cheering. (An: Ok, this is may seem Ooc, but think about it. If he's so focused on Shiro, then he can't be thinking about kill Itachi. He could be thinking anything. Even crazy stuff.) Two years of living with Shiro? His future wife? What could be better? Well, other than walking in on her showering.

Sasuke felt somthing wet drip on the lower half of his face. He swipped at it. It was blood. He had a nosebleed. His eyes widened slightly, and he turned his head up to stop the blood before anyone noticed. However he was not quick enough and both Shikamaru and Kakashi spotted the blood.

'Awww...' Kakashi thought, 'A young pervert. Maybe I could buy him a copy of Icha Icha for his birthday or somthing. It could be useful.'

'Mendokuse. This house will be loud.' Shikamaru thought while going over all the possible ways he could escape from a fight if Shiro decided to pound Sasuke.(An: If you didn't get the double meaning I put in, read it again. But remember this is SASUnaru. Ok, I know you're annoyed with me so I'll shut up now.) He found 2079 ways. Thought that would change depending on the house size.

"So! In order to celebrate you all living together, we won't start our missions today. We'll do it tommorow! Go get your stuff and I'll meet you at your new home. Here's the address." Kakashi chirped, handing them each a slip of paper and then poofed away.

The genin were quiet for a minute before Shiro realized somthing.

"Wait, he's not moving in too?" she asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru said lazily while getting up to pack his stuff.

Sasuke had already begun walking to his house. A happy smirk stuck on his face. In his head he was chanting, 'I hear wedding bells, No more Fangirls, Walk in on Shiro naked, Horray for me!' (Tune of ring around the rosie. An: one last thing, I know it's a song about death. Maybe Sasuke's predicting the death of his friend down under?)

Shiro stood in the field and watched her teammates walk away. She stood like that for about two minutes before realizing she had to go home and pack. She then trugged slowly to her, now former, home.

**************************************************************************************************************

All of the Kurosaki family was gathered at the family meeting table. They only did this when one of the girls had somthing very important to say, or a clan matter came up.

"I now call to order the meeting of the Kurosaki family. Represent yourself females of our clan." Nanali said calmly before saying, "Kurosaki Nanali, head of the Kurosaki clan."

"Kurosaki Miko, family healer."

"Kurosaki Yuuki, family animal trainer."

"Kurosaki Zakuro, family weapons mistress."

"Kurosaki Tabitha, family inteligence head."

"Kurosaki Hana, family second in command."

"Kurosaki Shiro, family apprentice."

"Kurosaki Kyuubi, Kurosaki Guardian."

"Very well. It has been brought to my attention that Kurosaki Shiro has somthing to discuss." Nanali said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Okaa-sama." Shiro said while standing and bowing to all present. "It seems that for my teams friendship and teamwork to grow, I along with my team mates, have to move into one house together..."

Shiro waited for the words to sink in before plugging her ears to block out the inevitable explosion of her sisters, which, like clockwork, detonated within 10 seconds of the words sinking in.

"WHAT!? WHY? THIS IS WORSE THAN YOUR FIRST KISS! YOU CAN'T MOVE IN WITH MALES! NO MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN DANGER!!!!!!" were the shouts of her older sisters as they fussed over her leaving the house.

Nanali picked up her magisters wand.

"Uckf pu lal fo utsh uyo hte." she chanted. Everyone could suddenly not talk.

"Now, since this is techinicaly a mission, Shiro has no choice and we all know she can protect herself. She had Mab's fae summoning if she needs us and we live in the same city so she can visit all the time. No worries. This matter is drawn to a close. Am I clear?" Nanali asked.

Everyone nodded yes and Nanali removed her spell.

"Are there any other matters?" Nanali asked. No one spoke up. "Ok then. This meeting of the Kurosaki family is over. My the Gods bless."

Like magic, (pun intended) all of the once still girls rushed to Shiro's room to help her pack and to get last minute gifts to put in her room at her new house.

Nanali pulled Shiro to the side and hugged her.

"I love you so much Shiro. You are my little girl and you make me proud." she said softly as she hugged her daughter.

"Hai, Okaa-chan. I love you too. I'll make sure to visit as much as possible." Shiro responded.

"You leaving does not excuse you from clan meetings. You must be present every month unless you have a viable reason for your absence. Kyuubi will also be going with you. Magics classes are every sunday and thursday got it?" Nanali informed her daughter.

"Got it. I'll be there." Shiro said and hugged her mom one last time before they both joined the tangle of sisters to actually pack the things Shiro would need.

*********************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, the members of Team Seven stood outside their new home, which was not very big, but looked like it could fit about four people comfortably. There was a note on the door.

'Dear Team,

So sorry I can't be there right now, but a little dolphin was crying for attention so of course I have to give him some. I will check in on you in the morrining. Please don't kill eachother tonight.

-Kakashi'

Shikamaru grabbed the key attached to the note and shoved it into the lock, and then pushed the door open.

"Welcome home." he sighed. Might as well make the best of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Yay!!! I'm so proud of myself!!! I wrote this update, managed to keep a conversation going and wrote the fist chapter of a new story all in one day!!! Im so happy!!! But Im also sick so that kinda puts a damper on my mood. Anywho. I don't really have anything else to say so... Laters!

-Siren

Omake 1: Night 1

Shikamaru: I'm kind of hungry. Aren't you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Kind of. Wonder what we are gonna do for food.

Siren: Im hungry too but you don't hear me complaining.

Sasuke: Butt out authoress.

Siren: Don't push my buttons idiot. I have no patience today.

Sasuke: Or any brains. You can't even come up with a decent omake.

Siren: Decent? you want decent? Come here Sasuke, I Decent you to hell! (Whips out chainsaw and chases Sasuke)

Sasuke: Shit! (Runs)

Shikamaru: (Sigh) troublesome.


	11. Chapter 11

The three genin of team seven stepped into their new home. From the hallway they could see two rooms, the living room and kitchen. The living room was situated on the right and had a soft looking couch which looked to be made of leather, a large flat screen T.V. (An: I'm not sure if they actually have these...) and a dark oak-wood table in between the two. In the kitchen, there was a fairly big kitchen futton on the left and an island counter in the center. All of the latest appliances were situated at the far right side of the kitchen. Sasuke opened the fridge and saw that the kitchen had been fully stocked with food and drinks.

After exiting the kitchen he looked back into the hallway only to find no one there. He did however, spy Shikamaru in the living room laying down on the soft couch.

"Where'd Shiro go?" he asked his lazy teammate.

"Troublesome," he muttered, "Upstairs. She's choosing her room I think..." he yawned out. (An: Lol, I typed that and then yawned. *Crickets* Okkkk back to the story...)

Sasuke walked up the stairs of his new home, his duffle bag on his back. The second floor of the house seemed to have five rooms. Three bedrooms, a guest room and a bathroom. After looking in the bathroom, and being pleased with the large bath and spacious counter, he looked in one of the bedrooms. It was large and had a four poster bed in the center, a vanity, bearu and closet lined the walls. The room was painted a light yellow and the ceiling was blue with white fluffy clouds. It was only then that Sasuke noticed that the door had a plaque on it that read in Kanji, Shikamaru.

He exited the room and looked at the one across from it. It had no name so he assumed it was the guest room. The room next to that however, read Shiro in bold Kanji.

The door was shut and if you listened close enough, you could hear the shuffling of clothes being put away.

'So Shiro's already getting settled in...' Sasuke thought.

He looked across the hallway from Shiro's room and saw a dark door with his name engraved on it. He opened it and saw that it was an exact replica of Shikamaru's room however the paint was different. The room was dark Navy Blue. The ceiling looked like the night sky as it was black with many white dots made to look like the sky. How did anyone find out about his hobby of watching the stars? It made him curious as to what was on Shiro's ceiling.

'A sunset?' he thought. 'Maybe...' (An: I will never look at a sunset the same ever again because of mental scaring from Gai and Lee. -.- )

***********************************************************************************************************

Inside of Shiro's room, she was unpacking. All of her clothes were put in the beauru, she hung her pre-magister robes in the closet and looked around. She had a four-poster bed pushed up against the far corner. The walls around her were a light silver and the ceiling was blue. It created a magical feel. Her floor was blank and white. Shiro thought for a minute,

'Hmmm... I could use this extra space for practice area... hmmmm...' she thought to herself. 'I'll figure it out later. For now I guess I'll go take a shower.'

She gathered her bathing equipment and opened her door quietly. Being from an all girl family she had completly forgoten that you should lock the bathroom door. She never needed to.

Once she was in the bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and looked disdainfully at the long thin rod of meat that hung off of her body. Her mother and sisters had told her that it would fall off eventually, but she was sad that the damn thing wouldn't come off. She also looked sadly at her flat chest. She had absoulutely no female assets. Even her ass was small. Her waist was a little on the thick side, but not enough that she could be called bulky.

'Mou.... Why can't I look as beautiful and girly as my sisters? Or Okaa-san. I'd give anything to look like Kaa-chan.' Shiro thought forlornly.

Behind her, she heard the door open.

************************************************************************************************************

(An: God Im soooooo tempted to leave you hanging here.)

Shikamaru looked up at his new room. Minus the trouble of getting his stuff in there, the room wasn't too bad. He rather liked the cloud pattern on the ceiling. It wasn't troublesome.

After putting his things away, Shikamaru felt the need to use the bathroom. He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. He jiggled the handle and found out that the door was open. He walked in only to find....

***************************************************************************************************

Shiro's eyes grew wide. Shikamaru, who had entered the bathroom, looked at her naked body. They stayed like that for about two minutes and then, the silence was broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Shiro screamed, "GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!! SHIKAMARU GET OUT DAMNIT!!!!!!!"

"Ah!!!! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Shikamaru shouted as he scrambled out of the bathroom, a full blush on his face. 'Why the fuck? Did Shiro ha-have a DICK?! Is.. is SHE a HE?!' Shikamaru screamed in his head.

This information overloaded the lazy geinus and he promptly fainted.

************************************************************************************************************

Shiro stared at the door and heard a thump from the other side. She quickly put her clothes back on and opened the door. Outside the door, was a fainted Shikamaru. Sasuke burst out of his room and took in the scene before him.

'Wa-was he peeking?' Sasuke thought, 'He, he probably got to see her naked! That little shit! I was supposed to see her naked first!'

*********************************************************************************************************

And so, the first night of the team seven home, came and passed. Needless to say, the three genin were in for a long two years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Don't you love me!? SHIKA SAW SHI-CHAN NAKIE!!!! Ohhh yummy!!! I gots a cream soda!!! Xad-chan will know what I mean!!! Lol. Hehehe... Nothing will go as you think. I love reviewerz!!!!!

If you reveiw I will share my giant lolipop with you!!! (Im a girl, so not THAT Lolipop)

-Siren

Omake:

Sasuke: Hn. You suck.

Siren: The FUCK?! Why do I suck asswipe?

Sasuke: Shika-fucking-maru saw MY Shiro naked!

Siren: Relax bastard this is SasuNaru, not ShikaNaru damnit.

Shiro: I'll ask again, WHO IS NARU AND WHAT IS THE SEX GAME???!!!!

Siren: Again, nothing. Not for you to know.

Shika: ... Im going to sleep now.

Siren: Night Shika-Shika!!! I will now press the end Omake button!

Sasuke: No wait! You stupid author do-!


	12. Chapter 12

Two of the three genin who lived in the Team Seven house sat in the living room across from their K.O.-ed teammate. They were extermly absorbed in their thoughts.

'Oh my god... he saw me naked. Oh, ewwwwww I should ask Okaa-san and my nee-chans to do a cleansing of my body... oh sooooo gross... why did he come in anyway?!' Shiro thought embarassedly.

Sasuke's thoughts were way on the other end of the spectrum.

'Damnit, Shika-fucking-maru is so dead when he wakes up. I will fucking beat him so hard, that he wont be able to get back up for a long time.' Sasuke thought angirly while glaring at his sleeping teammate.

They were shooken out of their thoughts when Shikamaru groaned and shifted before sitting up, holding his head.

"Ugh, troublesome head, what happened?" he asked slugishly.

"You walked in on me. Can't you remember?" Shiro asked slowly.

"Ugh... no. I can't remember that at all. The last hour is a blank... all I remember is moving in, and a cloud covered ceiling." Shikamaru told his teammates.

Shiro sighed in relife, "It's probably shock. Praise Kami, Vulcanus, Mab, and Nymphadora!"

"Who?" Sasuke and Shikamaru asked in unison.

"The gods of the elements. I might show you some time." Shiro answered with a wave of dismissal. "Im going to my family's house for a couple hours. In fact, you guys should come with me and meet them!"

"Huh?" was all the two boys had time to get out before their female teammate dragged them out of the house, and teleported to a large compound.

"Welcome to the Kur-" a bright looking girl said before she noticed who it was, "Oh! It's Shi-chan! Welcome home!!!" Yuuki shouted, glomping her younger sister.

"Yuu-nee, I've only been gone for a couple hours." she said, trying to escape her sisters glomp.

Yuuki peeked over her shoulders at the two boys. "Oh! Hi there! My name is Kurosaki Yuuki, nice to meet you!" she chirpped, grabbing both of the boys hands and dragging them in, Shiro not far behind. "You're lucky, we were just about to eat dinner! Now you can join us. Oh! Whipe those looks off your faces! We don't bite, much," she mumbled the last part before dragging the boys into the house.

"Im gonna go get a little more of my stuff ok? I'll see you guys in the dining room." Shiro informed them as she branched off in a different direction.

"Ok!" Yuuki smiled happily and threw th boys into a room before going in herself and locking the door. The boys looked at her confusedly before looking around them.

"Hello boys," an ominus voice said. "My name is Kurosaki Nanali. I am Shiro's mother. How about we all introduce ourselves to our guests, ne?"

"Hai," another voice said. "Kurosaki Miko. Yoroshiku."

"Kurosaki Yuuki," the previously chipper voice said coldly.

"Kurosaki Zakuro," said another voice.

"Kurosaki Tabitha," again, a new voice.

"Kurosaki Hana." said a sixth voice.

Nanali spoke up again, "We just wanted to warn you boys that if you ever hurt our little Shiro in any way, shape. or form, we will rip you limb from limb in the most painful way possible. Then, we know how to keep you alive so you can watch and feel as we slowly strip your body of it's flesh, and slowly quater you and feed it to our hounds. Ok?" she ended with a large smile.

The boys nodded violently and immediately, all of the girls brightened up. Shiro chose this moment to teleport into the room.

"Ah! You all look like you are getting along well. That's great! Well, let's eat!!!" she said happily, looking around the table.

She made to sit down next to the two boys, but was stopped by her mother, who grabbed her hand and made her sit in between herself and Tabitha. The boys were closed in by Zakuro and Yuuki.

"Ahem. Who would like to summon the food?" asked Nanali. Yuuki raised her hand high.

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" she chanted, eager to shock their guests.

Nanali nodded her head. "Go ahead Yuuki."

"Yay! Ho ldne em rnigb rgtea teawr ofod ida em itpiss su!" Yuuki intoned happily. There was a mist of water, and food appeared on the table. The tow boys jolted at the sudden arival of the food.

"Oh Kami, Nymphadora, Vulcanus, and Mab, we give thanks for this food and eat it in your honor. Itedakimasu!" The girls at the table said in unison before digging in.

The boys were left to stare in shock as the girls relentlessly tore into the food, like a pack of wolves. Zakuro turned to the boys.

"You gonna eat or what?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

The boys stared at her and then meekly nodded, reaching for a bit of food, only for it to be taken right before their hands reached their chosen foods. The glanced up and saw Shiro and Tabitha smirking in triumph while eating the stolen goods.

"Y' snooze, y' lose. Gotta be faster than that if you want food in this house." Shiro informed them, a mischevious sparkle in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her levely before smirking, "Oh yeah?" he reached quickly for a piece of bread, which Shiro too reached for, before changing direction quickly for a piece of fish, olny for it to be snatched up by Nanali.

She ate the fish happily before looking at Sasuke with a smile. "Delicious."

Shiro reached for another piece of food. Shikamaru grabbed it before she could get at it.

"Snooze and lose, right?" he asked, before chewing the food he had won. Shiro gaped like a fish.

"Hey! That was mine!" she crowed.

Everyone at the table laughed. Even Sasuke. During this, Sasuke reached in and grabbed an onigiri. He lifted it to his mouth, but when he went to take a bite, there was nothing there. He looked up and saw Shiro chewing happily, rice stuck to her face.

"You ate my onigiri!" He cried. An evil thought popped into his head. "Well, if you're so hungry, let me help you." he said before picking up a slice of desert cake, and smashed it in her face. "Delicious, no?"

His triumph was short lived however, as he felt the distinct feeling of a pie in the face.

"Delicious, no?" came the mocking echo of Miko's voice.

Sasuke wipped away the lemon custard that had covered his eyes, before glaring at Miko, who had thrown the pie.

Nanali looked around the room. She sighed.

"Well, that decideds it. FOOD FIGHT!" she cried before standing and throwing any food she could reach. The others caught on quickly and began tossing food and using plates and trays as shields.

Sasuke couldn't remember when the last time was that he had this much fun. He couldn't even remember when he had smiled like he was now.

"Take this!" Shikamaru cried before shooting rice at Sasuke.

In response, Sasuke opened his mouth and caught the food in it before chewing and swallowing.

"Ha! You lose!" he said childishly.

Another bout of food was thrown at him.

"No! You lose Sasuke!" Shiro crowed before she too was hit in the face with a pie, curtesy of Miko, who was covered in Yakisoba noodles.

This game continued long into the night before everyone realized how late it had become and the tree genin decided to head for home, happy and full.

*************************************************************************************************************

When the genin got home, there was a note on their kitchen table.

'Dearest Students,

I can not find you, so either, 1. One of you was killed and the other two are hiding the body, or 2. You went out for dinner. I sincerly hope it is not 1 because I don't want to explain how even before I got missions, one of my genin died. I will check on you in the morrning. Ja~ Kakashi'

The three genin sweatdropped before taking turns in the shower and going to bed. Tired yawns and mumbled goodnights were the last things heard in the house before all three teammates were welcomed into the arms of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: wow, it feels like forever since I last updated....But I did it!!! I love food fights. They are always sooooo yummy!!!!

-Siren

Omake:

Sasuke: Pie? I was hit in the face with a PIE?

Siren: It's a classic!

Sasuke: Yeah, a classic washout.

Shika: Don't push her buttons. Remember what happened last time.

Shiro: Last time? What happened last time?

Siren: Nothing. Nothing happened last time. Right boys? *glare of death*

Sasu/Shika: *unaffected* she pushed the end omake button.

Siren: THAT'S IT! *Whips out chainsaw and splits into 2 to chase the boys*

Sasu/Shika: Crap. *Runs*

Siren:Oh yeah! I heard this funny joke. Why does Orochimaru like 27 year olds? Because there's 20 of them!!!! Get it, get it? *crickets* Jezz, no one appreciates a good joke... XP REVEIW PLEASE!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The three genin of team seven were sleeping peacefuly. Unknowing of the torment they were about to recive.

All three of the doors leading to the childrens rooms were opened meticulously and silently by skilled hands of one particular Scarecrow. He then made solid clones of himself, and gave them each a can. Not just any can either. Oh no. He gave them each an Air Horn. He then watched, smiling behind his mask, as the clones came up right beside the genin and hit the button on the Horn hard.

"AHH!!!" Were the simultainius crys of Sasuke and Shikamaru as they rolled out of bed and hit the floor in a rush of adrenilen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Kakashi-sensei?! What the hell are you doing here?! Why did you do that?! Get out!" Were the cries of Shikamaru and Sasuke as they tried to force their teacher's clones out the doors of their respective rooms.

The real Kakashi however, was not so concered with them. They had reacted properly. Shiro however, hadn't reacted at all. Infact, she had slept through it all.

"Oi, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Shiro's not waking up." he said as if he were unconcerned, when on the inside, he was panicing like a baby. He didn't want to know what Shiro's family might do should Shiro not wake up again.

Shikamaru and Sasuke immediately stopped their shouting and rushed to Shiro's bed.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both began shaking her roughly to wake her. They didn't want her to be dead!

Slowly, Shiro's eye's opened and she looked around her room. Seeing her teammates, she sat up. She then reached up to her ears and took out the ear plugs that she had worn in her house due to constant playful instances ( Read: fighting viciously with tooth, nail, and magic) between family and friends.

"You were wearing earplugs?!" the three males shouted.

"Yup." Shiro responded. "So Scarecrow, what are we doing today?"

"Well, actually, because of who are team is, Hokage-sama has decided to send us on a C-rank as our first official mission. I can't help but question his sanity." Kakashi told his students with a sweatdrop.

The three genin looked at eachother excitedly. A C-RANK! Already!

They didn't care if the old man was crazy, they were just happy that he decided to send them on a C-Rank!

"Anyway, get ready and meet me at the Hokage tower in one hour with supplies to last about a month. Our client is a bridge builder, so we don't know how long we will be there. So be prepared. See you in an hour. Ja~" Kakashi said as he poofed away.

A minute passed in silence before Shiro cleared her throat.

"If you would leave my room so I can get ready?" she asked her male teammates.

"Ah!" the two boys blushed heavily.

They left the room and Shiro got out of bed, shut the door and locked it to ward off any would-be perverts, (*cough*sasuke*cough*) and chose her clothes for the day.

For her outfit, she chose a light, silver kimono, like her blue one, it cut off mid-thigh, and the arms covered eveything but the tips of her fingers. She chose to wear standard sandles that were an off white, and then she put her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. A few lose strands framed her face perfectly. She looked like an angel.

She walked out of her room just as Sasuke and Shirkamaru emerged as well. They both however, were wearing outfits identical to the ones they had wore yesterday. Shiro frowned. Those outfits had to go.

"When we get home again, we are all going on a shopping spree. I will get you both more than one outfit." Shiro told them as she picked up the bag she had packed yesterday.

"Um... you don't have to do that Shiro, our outfits are fine." Shikamaru told her.

"Nope. I don't like those outfits so Im going to get you new ones." she said firmly. The boys sighed, and added another trait to their list of things that they had discovered about their female teammate. For now that list had;

hates men.

loves her family.

is really strong.

can be very scary.

is modest.

is unbearably stubborn.

It was a really short list, for now, but it gave vital insight into the mind of their blonde teammate.

"Mendokuse. Let's just get going or Kakashi-sensei will get there before us." Shikamaru yawned lazily. (An: Every time I type that Shika yawns, I yawn too! There! I did it again! Is that happening to anyone else?!)

They all shared a quick laugh and departed their new home, making sure to lock it behind them.

***************************************************************************************************************

The three genin approached the gates and, suprise suprise, they were the first to arive, and they were thrity minutes late.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before the lone blonde was decidedly brored and decided to remedy that by taking out a piece of chalk and drawing strange symbols on the road.

"There!" she said to herself as she completed her design. "Oi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, come here!" she called to the boys.

They got up from their seats near the gate and went over to Shiro.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted a question.

"This is called a Spinners Circle. It's a relatively old magic circle once used in wars to confuse enemys, now it is used for play. Wanna see how it works?" she explained to them.

The two boys nodded, still a bit shook up from their last interface with magic, and asked what they had to do.

"Just cut a bit of hair and place it in the circle. Then sit back and watch." she told them.

'Seems easy enough, but I wonder what's going to happen...' thought Sasuke.

'Troublesome. If this blows up, Im asking for a reassignment.' Shikamaru thought.

They each cut a lock of hair and threw it into the center of the circle.

Shiro smirked to herself and began to weave her spell.

"Olofs rae ohw elt em lepsl yuo evawe hsit orf uoy shlla IPSN!" she shouted and Sasuke and Shikamaru felt an invisible force wrap around them multiple times, and then it whipped away from them, making them twirl around quickly, almost making them sick. (AN: Kudo's to Xadnama, my awesome nee-chan, for this idea!)

Shiro took one look at the boys faces and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA! You should see yourselves! Your faces are hilarious!" She giggled.

"Ahaha, very funny Shiro." deadpanned a green Uchiha.

"Mendokuse onna." was all Shirkamaru could say.

Just then, their client came. He was an old man with a sake bottle in his hand and he reeked of the stuff.

'Ew, he stinks!' Shiro thought to herself sadly.

Kakashi poofed in before any words were exchanged.

"Yosh. Now that we're all here, lets get going to the land of waves!" he chirpped.

The other people of the group however, had already began walking away.

'They left without me. Am I really that late?' Kakashi asked himself with a sweatdrop and then he too set off for the Land of Waves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OH YEAH! IM ALIVE AND SO IS MY PRECIOUS COMP! I love my baby and she is alive! (My baby is my computer. I love her sooooo much!!!!) I am typing this from RISD! RISD! I love RISD! Im reading 'Simplicity' by John Maeda! Im on a Noriaki Sugiyama-sama hype! I love Wicked the musical, (soon to be movie!!!!) and Im all to hyper. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!


	14. RANT

So, yeah, I bet not everyones so happy with me right now....hehehe... HAVE NO FEAR! It is my new years resoulution to write more often... high schools a drag. Oh, and yeah, listen, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ MY STORIES!!! God, some one, who chooses to be anon, decided to flame my wonderful story and it really makes me angry. AGAIN! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI! Btw, if you want to see the stupid review, just look into the reviews. The pen name on it is Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, so origional. Sorry I made you all read this, but I'll be posting a new chapter soon! YAY! Thanks for reading my little rant.

~Siren


	15. Chapter 14

Shiro glanced back and forth along the road they we're traveling, bored already. Suddenly however, she noticed a puddle, calm and still, reflecting the blue hue of the sky at noon. "Wait a minute, Konoha hasn't seen rain in the past few days, there shouldn't be a puddle there." she thought to herself. "Trap!"

Using her abilities as a mage in training, she quickly zapped the puddle with a strong bolt of lightning, thanks to Kami and Vulcanus, promising to burn incense for the both of them as soon as she could.

"Tanuza-san, you have some explaining to do. This is not a C-rank mission if I have to worry about ninja coming after you." said Kakashi. All three of his students had seen the two nin poorly diguised and Shiro had delt with them efficiently.

"Uh... well, you see, we in the land of waves are very poor at the moment, Gatou has been taking all of our money and resources, and so I need protection while completing the bridge in order for my daughter and grandson to make it come winter this year. This bridge is our last hope!" Tazuna pleaded, playing the pity card.

"Shikamaru, you're this teams tactical advisor, what do you say?" Kakashi asked.

"Depends, how strong of an enemy do you think we're going to be facing?" Shikamaru replied.

"A to S-ranked at least." the cyclopse told the pinaple head.

"I say we continue on." Shiro and Sasuke said at the same time.

"I'd put my life in their hands, so I say lets go to the Wave." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Alright. Tazuna-san, you're lucky. If I had my way, the four of us would be leaving you alone the second we got to Wave." Kakashi glared at the bridge builder.

The alchoholic man only gulped as they moved forward into the mist that seemed to come from nowhere.

Shiro jumped when a slight sound to her left was made. She threw a kunai only to scare out a white rabbit.

"Rabbits aren't white at this time of year..." Shikamaru trailed off before shouting, "Duck!" pulling the bridge builder down with him.

Shiro and Sasuke flew to the ground, barely doging the giant sword that would have sliced their heads off in a second.

"Well, well, Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, three worthless genin and my target... this will be easier than I thought." Laughed a man who had suddenly appeared on the sword.

"Momochi Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist. Your friend in the tree's is a fake hunter-nin right?" said Shiro.

"How did you know about Haku?" asked a clearly suprised Zabuza.

"Mab controls all of the Earth, and therefor I can sense what is on her by her allowance." she answered.

"Owh I lpcea odnfu I tond nwko, elowfl utb mgia trbloue ti semes a ot eb, os, I lilw dya vesa het!" sounded a voice from the trees. A large burst of Magic and a blast later, Zabuza was flying backwards, a shadow coming out of the tree's to catch him.

The shadow who turned out to be Zabuza's accomplice, the fake hunter-nin, took the body away quickly, fleeing the battle.

"Who are you?!" shouted Tazuna.

"My name's Miki! Kurobi Miki, Yoroshiku! (Hey, Yoru657! That's you if you're still keeping up with my stories....)" the girl said. She had long blue hair, tied into a side ponytail, large, blue-grey, almost silver eyes, and a smile a mile wide. Her outfit was a blue vest, not unlike Konoha's Anbu uniforms, and black cargo pants, filled with what was assumed to be bombs or other. Along with these, she had navy blue fingerless gloves on, with runes etched onto the back, and a staff on her back.

"You're a Magi in training I take it?" asked Shiro, excited to see another girl.

"Yu-" the blue haired girl was interupted when a hand came crashing down on her head.

"I'm not so sure about that after this little stunt you just pulled. That much magic could have destroyed the forest!" an older woman yelled as she grabbed the blue haired girls ears. The newcomer was tall with white hair down her back, stopping just before her thighs. She had green eyes narrowed to slits in anger. She wore green Master Magi robes and had a yellow trim, which meant that she was not the head of her family, but the second in command.

"Um... hi, I am Kurosaki Shiro. You are...?" Shiro asked, hoping for a proper introduction.

"Oh, my!" said the white haired woman. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, I am Kurobi Sana, second in command of the Kurobi family and child of Water. Yoroshiku. This is Kurobi Miki, Magi-in-training of the Kurobi family and child of Water. You are...?" Sana asked, looking for Shiro's family and which element child she is.

"I am Kurosaki Shiro, Magi-in-training of the Kurosaki family, child of Wind. These are my teammates, Nara Shikamaru, a pleb, and Uchiha Sasuke, a pleb as well, and my ninja teacher, Hatake Kakashi, pleb. (A.N. So yeah, all non-magic ppl will be refered to as plebs. Short for plebian.)" Shiro introuduced them.

"Well, now that we're all aquainted, can we please move on to Tazuna's house? He looks like he's going to have a heart-attack." Kakashi said.

"We will come with you then. We need a place to stay the night and I think that Kurosaki-san might want some female company while surrounded by you Males all the time." Sana said.

"Very well, let's go team." Kakashi said, and they left with their new guests to Tazuna's home, unaware that there was a shadow watching them, that as they walked away, dissapeared.

-To be continued....-

AN: PLS READ

I am soooo sorry for not getting back to this sooner. So sorry.... uh, well, I think this is a pretty good chapter, I hope... and Yoru657, I fufilled my promise! You are in the story now! Yay! Same challenge as all my other chapters, riddle out my spells and I'll grant you a wish. Naruto is not mine. If it were, there would be mass orgys everywhere. And Naruto would be everyones uke. :) Except maybe a couple peoples.... hmmm... anyway, PLS REVEIW!

~Siren


End file.
